EAW Pain for Pride VI
Card Company vs. Career Match Dark Demon vs. Scott Diamond Extreme Rules Match - Match of the Universe Y2Impact vs. Methuselah Hell In A Cell Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Jaywalker © vs. The Legendary Sekaiichi Winner Takes All Match for the EAW Answers World & Interwire Championships Liam Catterson (AWC) vs. Johnny Ventura (InterWire Champion) EAW Vixens Championship Cleopatra © vs. Cameron Ella Ava Last Man Standing Match Heart Break Boy vs. Prince of Phenomenal Lucha Libre Rules for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships '''Dynamite Rain (GI Styles & Carlos Rosso) © vs. Synergy (Tyler Parker & "Goodluck" Charlie) vs. Hurricane Hawk & Alexander Da Vinci '''Extreme Rules Match Hades the Hellraiser vs. Extreme Enigma Cash in the Vault Ladder Match Diamond Cage vs. Nick Angel vs. Zack Crash vs. Alex Anderson vs. Jacob Senn vs. Brian Daniels Young Lions Cup Tournament Finals The Deity vs. Tyson Michaels vs. Venom 24/7 Contract Battle Royal; Winner can use the 24/7 Contract for any championship he chooses at a future date. Zeke Nero vs. Drastik vs. Jon Kelton vs. Spitta Andretti vs. TMT vs. Andrew Cole vs. Logan Dante vs. Shane Harper vs. Chris Elite vs. Jimmy Krauss PainForPrideVI247Contract.png PainForPrideVIYoungLionsCupFinals.png PainForPrideVICITV.png PainForPrideVIHadesvExtremeEnigma.png PainForPrideVIEAWUnifiedTagTeamChampionships.png PainForPrideVIHBBvPOP.png PainForPrideVIEAWVixensChampionship.png PainForPrideVITitleForTitle.png PainForPrideVIEAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png PainForPrideVIY2ImpactvMethuselah.png PainForPrideVIDarkDemonvScottDiamond.png Results *1. Jacob Senn attack Nick Angel as Nick was about to enter the ring just moments before the match even started. *2. Both men brawled in the crowd during the match. After the match, Hades was making his way up the ramp while EMTs check on Enigma as they speak to him. The EMTs call out for a stretcher here as Enigma seems a little out of it until Enigma immediately rolls to the outside. Enigma then drops to his knees, but moving by his own power! Staff workers help Enigma to his feet as he stumbles around, but manages to walk on his own well enough as the workers follow him closely behind as the crowd chant Enigma's name. *3. During the match, Venom was about to continue in the match but then he was holding his stomach. Venom was shaking his head and exits the ring as Tyson looks on confused. Venom heads towards the barricade and pulls up a trashcan as he leans over and vomits in it letting out an "eeew" from the crowd. After the match, Venom stumbles up the ramp as he's helped along the way. Venom reaches the showcase at the stage and is handed the Young Lions Cup. Max A. Million was standing there with a microphone as Venom's music dies down. Million ask Venom what his thoughts about winning the Young Lion Cup and Venom respond by saying "Being the young lion is exquisite and my intentions further lie on obtaining substantial success and expanding my accolades far beyond estimated surface area." as everyone say "WHAT???" throughout the arena as Venom shouted "Ah hell...OH, I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" as Venom's music hits as Venom celebrates with the cup. *4. The ending of the match came when POP sets himself at the top of a ladder and about to hit something until Alexander Da Vinci ran down the ramp, enter the ring and reach the ladder as ADV try to shake POP off the ladder. ADV begins climbing the ladder as POP tries to shake ADV away. ADV then grabs onto POP's tights as ADV trying to pull POP down. But POP pushes off ADV's head with his boot as ADV plummets about ten feet down to the mat. POP then sets himself again at the top of the ladder then leaps off and hits the Cover2Cover but HBB kips up and hits the GOLDPRINT (Sweet Chin Music) IN MID-AIR AS POP TOOK THE GOLDPRINT FULLY TO THE JAW!! HBB then collapses as the referee begins the count on both men. Both men were unresponsive until HBB start moving at the count of five. HBB crawls to the ladder, trying to push himself to get to his feet. HBB was shaking a lot just trying to pull himself to his feet. HBB then got up as POP was still down as the referee reached the count of 10 signaling the match's end as HBB collapses back down to the floor, Alexander Da Vinci begins to help him up as the referee raises his hand. After the match, HBB was shown walking to the back on his own as a referee and Alexander Da Vinci stays close on his side. *5. Other participants of the battle royal were Zeke Nero, Spitta Andretti, TMT, Andrew Cole, Logan Dante, Shane Harper, Chris Elite, and Jimmy Krauss. *6. During the match, least a dozen masked individuals dressed as Sekaiichi jumped over the barricade. Security then tries to usher them out but they attack the security. Later in the match, Sekaiichi pushes himself back to his feet as he demands something from the individuals on the outside as they rip the World Championship away from the timekeeper! One of them walks into the Cell and hands the Title over to Sekaiichi. Sekaiichi now looking at the World Heavyweight Championship then he drops it across the chest of Jaywalker?! Sekaiichi now exits the ring and leaving as well. The masked individuals follow behind him as Sekaiichi slowly limps his way around the Cell and back up the ramp. The referee seems to chase after them but suddenly THE INDIVIDUALS ATTACK THE REFEREE!! The individuals continue brutally beating down this innocent Official as Sekaiichi continues to make his way to the top of the stage. Then completely sudden THE MASKED MEN LAUNCH THE REFEREE OFF THE SIDE OF THE STAGE!! The referee crashes right onto the unforgiving cement as Sekaiichi looks back with a smile on his face at the chaos that has ensued since the start of the bell! Sekaiichi now looking up but the lights in the arena go out. The lights come back on to show “The Legendary” Sekaiichi and the masked individuals gone as the Referee remains downed on the side of the stage and Jaywalker unconscious in the middle of the ring with the World Title across his chest. Several Officials and crew members storming the ring to check on Jaywalker and the Referee next to the stage as it seems the Hell In A Cell structure is raised now as silence seems to have overcome the crowd. But then “Adrenaline” by Shinedown plays throughout the arena as the crowd immediately erupts into a frenzy of cheers. Zack Crash then rushes out to the ramp with the Cash In The Vault briefcase in his left hand with his right arm heavily bandaged and a Referee following behind him. Both Zack and the Referee slide into the ring as Zack tells him he wants to cash in the CITV briefcase. The Ring Announcer then announces that Crash is cashing in his CITV briefcase as the referee gives the signal to ring the bell. *7. Zack Crash cashed in his Cash in the Vault Briefcase. After the match, confetti shoots down from above as Zack Crash triumphantly wields the EAW World Heavyweight Championship above his head atop the top turnbuckle in the ring as the camera fades to black. *8. Poison and an all-female rock band perform Dynamite Rain's theme as Dynamite Rain made their pre-match entrance. *9. After the match, Cleopatra, glossy-eyed on her knees. She wipes a tear away from her eyes and stands up. She bows to the crowd a few times and waves as the crowd stands up and applauds her. As she leaves the ring the crowd continues to applaud her. She exits through the side of the entrance ramp. *10. Charlene Appleby interferes during the match by pulling the referee out of the ring as Liam got the cover on Ventura. Liam didn't like what Charlene so he gave her the Catterson Impact for her troubles. *11. After the match, Methuselah was on all fours and rolls to the ringside floor. Several referees are helping him up as Meth was being helped up the ramp. Impact was laying still in the ring as a stretcher was being pulled out for him by EMT's. *12. The Riot Squad attack Dark Demon via stomping after Diamond hit the Point Blank (Bicycle Kick) onto Demon. A few minutes later, the EAW locker room ran out to the stage and down the ramp until they stopped by the Riot Squad when the Riot Squad threw tear gas onto the EAW Roster. Later in the match, the EAW Roster hops into the audience and makes their way towards ringside after Diamond hit the Vortex (F5) onto Demon through two tables. The roster then charges through the crowd and hopping over the barricade at ringside, but the riot squad hops on the ring apron and spray more tear gas at the EAW Roster as Security ushers fans at the floor seats to back away. The roster is choking and coughing from the tear gas that sprayed on them. Diamond then drags himself over Demon and covers him but Demon kicks out at 2. Scott got enraged, yanks Dark Demon back up onto his shoulders and hit the Vortex again and Scott covers Demon. The referee hesitates to count and one of the Riot Squad members enters the ring and points a taser at the referee. The referee was forced to make the count as Scott gets the victory and end EAW for good. After the match, Scott drags himself to his feet, snatches the Taser from the squad-member and tases the referee as he falls over Dark Demon. Scott rises to the top rope to the disgust of the crowd as he taunting the audience and screaming while beating his chest wildly. The camera shows several roster members backstage grieving and shaking their heads. Scott was beating his chest on the top rope and screaming at the top of his lungs in celebration. Scott exits the ring and yanks the apron off of the ring with the "EAW Pain for Pride" logo and rips through it. He's surrounded by security as he's screaming "IT'S!!!!! OVER!!!!!!!!! IT'S!!!!!!!! OVER!!!!!!!! IT'S!!!!!!! OVER!!!!!!" as the camera pans over the shocked and dismayed fans in the audience as people are filing out of the arena. Scott Diamond goes to the side of the ramp and picks up a cable and pulls the plug as the camera cuts to nothing. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Cleopatra was unpacking her stuff in her locker room until the locker room's door was heard opening as Cleopatra does a double-take before glaring at the visitor and told the visitor "You’ve got some nerve showing up here." The visitor was revealed as Jaywalker wearing a “CN Tower” official t-shirt and his custom made ring gear colored black and gold. Jay wants Cleo to listen to him but Cleo warns Jay to get out now. Jay tries to talk with Cleo that they're a team but Cleo had none of that. Jay said that he's sorry to Cleo after what Murrow and HIM of what they did to him even Cleo having doubts about it. Several moments later, they both agree that CN Tower is back together and will destroy both Murrow and HIM together. Jay asks Cleo that he might be at ringside for her match as Cleo was about to ask Jay about that but Jaywalker pulls in Cleopatra for a hug before she can finish her sentence. Jay said sincere words to Cleopatra including CN Tower being forever. But Jaywalker’s sincere demeanor shifts to a dark look as he hugs Cleopatra. *Backstage, The Heart Break Boy makes the final preparations for his match, the door to his locker room enters and in steps Alexander Da Vinci. HBB asks Da Vinci what's up and Da Vinci told HBB "Listen...I don’t trust POP. His whole speech last week, the way he’s been acting since last weekend, it’s all too eerie for me, he’s way too cocky and confident, even for him...I think he’s going to try something tonight." HBB was confused for a sec but Da Vinci also told him "Yeah, I’ve got a bad feeling he’s got something up his sleeve, I could be wrong...maybe he’s not going to try anything, maybe he really has gone off the deep end and what he said last week he really does think is true. It’s just all fishy to me." But HBB responds back "Well, to be quite honest ADV...you and I both know that POP isn’t smart enough to pull anything off. I’m not worried." Da Vinci was still worried and ask HBB to come out with him but HBB told that Mr. Pain for Pride then says thanks but no thanks because he doesn't need him to beat Prince of Phenomenal tonight. Da Vinci tries to convince HBB but HBB still says no because he needs nobody's help to beat POP and also said that no one or nothing that POP can throw at him that will be able to save him. HBB brushes past Alexander Da Vinci as he heads out of the locker room. *Backstage, Dark Demon walks out of his locker room and he starts walks down the hallway for the most important match of his career. Dark Demon then stops as he sees CM Banks is standing at the end of the hallway with his arms folded and shaking his head. They stare down and Demon continues walking as he turns a corner. Demon stops and see’s Mak leaning against a wall. They stare down until Mak gives Demon a smirk. Demon continues walking and walks through a set of double doors and he sees HRDO standing across from him. Demon quickly turns away and is headed towards the arena entrance tunnel. A bruised and torn up Methuselah with a bloodied face and blood/gashes all over his body is being supported by two referees nearby. Demon turns towards him and Methuselah limps over to Demon, Demon stares back into Meth’s blood-shot eyes. Dark Demon told Methuselah "I don’t have anything to prove to you." but Methuselah responds back "You do to them." Demon turns around as the entire EAW locker room and staff is standing, watching on. Methuselah is carried away by referees and Demon shakes his head, flustered, and walks into the entrance tunnel. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013